poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis' Adventures of Disneyland Fun/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Otis' Adventures of Disneyland Fun. Prologue (The movie starts when the opening credits of Disney's Sing-along Songs) Owl Is everybody ready? Students To sing-along! Owl With Disney songs! Canary Sisters A Disney Sing-Along! Owl Now you at home can sing-along, with your Favourite Disney song. '' ''We will play every note so you can sing-along! Students Join right in, sing-along with your favourite Disney song. '' ''Once you've heard every word, you'll want to sing-along! Birdbrain But I don't know all the songs! Owl We'll make sure you can't go wrong! Students Sing-along, one and all! Follow the bouncing Ball! Owl You'll find out before your done, music's fun For everyone! All Join right in, sing-along with Disney's Sing-Along Songs! * Professor Owl: Today Otis and his friends are going to the Happiest Place on Earth, so sing along, everyone. We're going to have some Disneyland fun. Let's begin at the Barnyard, where everyone is getting everything to go. (At the Barnyard) * Lori: Ok let's go over the checklist one more time. * Otis: Ingenious human disguises? * Pip: Check. * Otis: Map to Disneyland? * Pig: Check. * Otis: Bouncing ball and lyrics at the bottom of the screen for everyone to sing along? * Cosmo: Check. * Otis: Personal Gaming systems and headphones to eliminate the need for awkward trip small talk? * All: Check. * Otis: Then, everyone, I believe we're good to go. * Peck: Uh, you might need this. (hold the tickets) * Otis: Right, the tickets. Good with the thinking. * Lola: I still can't believe we're going to Disneyland. The most magical place on Earth. * Wanda: That was the best Christmas present ever! * Freddy: Yeah. * -It's been awhile since the last time I've been there * -That was fun. * -Think about the all fun we're going to have. * -All the rides. * -All the stores we can shop at. * Emma: All the cheese we can eat! What I like cheese. * -This going to be awesome * -You bet it is. * Otis: This is it, people. By sundown tomorrow, we'll all be having the greatest time of our lives. Let's move 'em out. (drives off) * Lincoln: To Disneyland! * All: YEAH!!!! * Luna: By the way, you we're gonna forget the tickets, huh? * Otis: No, no, I was-- I was gonna remember it at some point. * Cosmo: So how long is gonna take us to Disneyland anyway? * Lisa: I say about...until tomorrow morning. * Lori: Just great. * Lola: But I want to be there now. * Otis: '''Don't worry guys, we'll be there in no time. * '''Narrator: The next day at the missile defense complex. Whoops, wrong show. I mean Disneyland. Whistle While You Work/''Step in Time'' (At Disneyland, Mickey Mouse and his friends are getting everything ready for the day) * Goofy: "Whistle While You Work" while sweeping the sidewalk * Mickey Mouse: cleaning windows when he sees a Minnie figure in the window Aw, Minnie. laughs * Chip and Dale: and sweeping at Star Tours * Minnie Mouse: as she sets up plush Mickeys' Goofy Whistle while you work. Do-do-do do do do do Put on that grin and stark right in to whistle loud and long Rabbit Just hum a merry tune '' * '''Rogger Rabbit:' Jeepers, I love tunes! Mouse Just do your best then take a rest '' ''and sing yourself a song * Mickey Mouse: Ha-ha! Chorus When there's too much to do, don't let it bother you * Donald Duck: Yeah! Mouse and Chorus Forget your troubles try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee '' 'and Dale' ''and whistle while you work. Mouse and Chorus Come on get smart tune up and '' ''start to whistle while you work * White Rabbit: is watering the flowers in the shape of his head at the Disneyland entrance You're late! You're late! For a very important date! It's time to open up the gate. You're late! You're late! You're late! Goofy Whistle while you work. Chorus Put on that grin and stark right in to '' ''whistle loud and long Donald Duck: What a mess, oh phooey! is cleaning the lampost Just hum a merry tune Mouse and Chorus Just do your best then take a rest and sing yourself a song and Dale When there's too much to do, don't let it bother you Rabbit Forget your troubles try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee and Chorus and whistle while you work. * Donald Duck: Come on get smart! Laughs Duck and Chorus and start to whistle while you work Chorus When there's too much to do, don't let it bother you Forget your troubles try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee and whistle while you work. Come on get smart tune up and start to whistle while you work (Cut to Otis and his friends) * Otis: Here we are, guys, Disneyland, California. * Lincoln: Wow, I can't believe we're finally here! * Pip: I know right. * Leni: I can't wait to meet Minnie Mouse * Lana: I wanna go on Big Thunder Mount.! * Timmy Turner: Me too. * -Let's go to Mickey's Toontown. * -CInderella's Castle! * -I want to go the Tower of Terror! * -The pier! * Pig: I wonder what food they got here in Disneyland. * Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. That's the advanced class. * Cosmo: This is going to be one great day. * Lucy: But guys, they gonna open soon. * Otis: Good point, Lucy. Pig, which way to....Main Street USA? * Pig: sniffing That way. * Otis: Impressive. Let's go, people. (At the ribbon ceremony) * Dale: Ready Chip? * Chip: Ready Dale. * Mickey Mouse: Good morning everybody. Welcome to the magic Kingdom of Disneyland (The Chipmunks cuts the ribbon and people scatters everywhere) Chorus Kick your knees up Step in time (x2) Never need a reason Never need a ryhme Kick your knees up Step in time Link your elbows Step in time (x2) Never need a reason Never need a ryhme Flap like a birdie Step in time (x2) Never need a reason Never need a ryhme Flap like a birdie Step in time Step in time (x4) Never need a reason Never need a ryhme (x2) Step in time You step in time * All: Phew. I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street USA (The scene begins with Roger Rabbit coming down Main Street with other characters like Alice and the White Rabbit from Wonderland, Bert and Mary Poppins and even the penguins) * Rogger Rabbit: 'Hi their, how you doing? 'Chorus I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. It's the heart of America, the heartbeat of a holiday. The place was made with a magical plan And just around the corner is a Fantasyland. I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. (key up) Chorus I hear the music playing From the old time ragtime band I feel the whole place swaying With the people from across the land You see the greatest smiling faces up and down the street It's remarkable how friendly all the people can be I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. Chorus Tell your mother she's not to worry Cause no one's rushing; there's no big hurry'' '''Chorus You're never alone or left out in the cold Chorus There's always someone there to pick you up. (key up) Chorus I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay. For the time of your life you oughtta find yourself here. You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. (Instrumental break) (key up) Chorus I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay. For the time of your life you oughtta find yourself here. You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear. I'm walking right down the middle, Right down the middle, I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. lead, males echo Down the middle (down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) Chorus ' ''I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. * '''Wanda: Well, that was great, huh? * Peck: It's sure was, Wanda. * -Even after so many years, this is still amazing * -And catchy. * Pig: So guys, what ride are we gonna on first? * Timmy Turner: Hey I know, how about we go to New Orleans Square and go on Pirates of Caribbean. * Lola: No way, Turner. I don't like pirates. * Leni: Especially that squid thing. I gives me the creeps. * -So gross. * -How bout, we ride on the monorail? * -We could check out Royal Theatre. * -Too girly. * -Maybe later. * -Any thoughts Cosmo? * Cosmo: Hey, how about we go to Adventureland and go on Jungle Cruise with our good friend, Donald Duck? * Abby: Hey, that's a super genius idea, Cosmo. * Cosmo: (gasp) Did you hear that? She just called me Super Genius! This looks like a job for... My Brains! Go ahead, go ahead. Ask me something. * Wanda: Why are you still talking?! * Cosmo: Seven! * Freddy: Yeah, I like it. * -I heard he's leading an expedition. * -Plus there's a boat ride. * -Yeah, let's go. * Otis: Okay guys, to Adventureland! Follow the Leader Kids Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee doe tee day Tee dum, tee dee, it's part of the game we play Tee dum, tee dum, the words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum, a teedle ee doe tee day Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee doe tee di We march along and follow the other guy Each thing he does the rest of us have to try With a teedle ee doe a teedle ee doe tee di We're following the leader, the leader, the leader We're following the leader wherever he may go We won't be home 'til morning, 'til morning, 'til morning We won't be home 'til morning because he told us so Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee doe tee day We're out for fun and this is the game we play Come on, join in and sing your troubles away With a teedle ee dum a teedle ee doe tee day We're off to see the tigers, the tigers, the tigers We're off to see the tigers and this is what we'll do We may bring back a million, a trillion, a zillion We may bring back a million, or maybe one or two Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee doe tee day We march for fun and these are the words we say Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee doe tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee doe tee day We're following the leader, the leader, the leader We're following the leader wherever he may go We won't be home 'til morning, 'til morning, 'til morning We won't be home 'til morning, because he told us so Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee doe tee dum We're one for all, and all of us out for fun We march in line and follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum The Great Outdoors * Otis: Hello, my old good friend! * Shaker: Howdy, Otis! Let's go play on Tom Sawyer's Island. Shaker I''f you've just been wishin'' bout goin' fishin and you're still on the shore, Wendell Grab your camping gear, and meet us right here, we got all kinds of fun in store. Lips It's time for a vacation for some rest and relaxation. All Forget your cares and join us bears in the great outdoors. Ain't nothing like the great outdoors to ease your soul. Ain't nothing like the great outdoors to keep you from growing old. If your mind's been hazy and you're feeling lazy and down on all fours, Then join us bears and suck up some air in the great outdoors. (-) All Us bears we do love nature and tramping through the woods. Us bears we do love fishing every hour if we could. Us bears we do love singing in country harmony. And if y'all won't join us, we'll chase you up a tree! and the kids Corus ' ''Forget your cares and join us bears in the great outdoors. Ain't nothing like the great outdoors to ease your soul. Ain't nothing like the great outdoors to keep you from growing old. (2x) If your mind's been hazy and you're feeling lazy and down on all fours, Then join us bears and suck up some air in the great outdoors. (2X) 'and the kids Corus ' Then join us bears and suck up '' ''some air in the great... '' ''out...doors. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah * '''Roger Rabbit: Hey, not so fast! Yikes! Hang on to your hats! P-p-p-please! Slow down! Slow down! * Kids: Relax. * Boy: We're not even on the ride yet. * Lynn: He's right Roger, and we haven't even got in line yet. * Cosmo: You mean we 'have' on the line? (Laughs) I’m keep quiet now. * - * - * - * - * Lincoln: I think I could go on Big Thunder Mountain. You wanna go on it, Timmy and Lana? * Timmy Turner: '''Now you talking. * '''Lana: '''This gonna be a great ride! * '''Otis: Well come on! (Everyone is gonna on Big Thunder Mountain) Chorus Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay My oh my what a wonderful day Plenty of sunshine headed my way Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder It's the truth It's actch'll Everything is satisfactch'll Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay Wonderful feeling Wonderful Day (at Splash Mountain) * Chip: Look, Dale, Splash Mountain! Come on! * Dale: Splash? I might get wet! * Chip: Aw, come on, silly. It's fun. * Dale: Hmm. Ok. Well, what are you waiting for? It's your idea. * Chip: Then let's go! Zappers Well, you it is a thrill when you go down hill cause you're riding on a mountain of your own free will '' And you're zippin' in a flash on a daring dash down a waterfall so rapid that you go splish spash Zip - Zip - Zip - Zip - Zip - Zip Zip - Zip - Zip - Zip - Zip - Zip '' ''Zip-zip-a-zip-a-dee-doo-dah Zip-zip-a-zip-a-dee-doo-dah-day (At Star Tours) * '''Abby: Let's check out Star Tours. Chorus Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay My oh my what a wonderful day (2x) Plenty of sunshine headed my way Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay (2x) Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder It's the truth It's actch'll Everything is satisfactch'll (2x) Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay Wonderful feeling Wonderful Day (2x) Chorus Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay My oh my what a wonderful day... Plenty of sunshine headed my way Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah... '' ''Zip-A-Dee-Ay... Wonderful feelin'... Oh, what a wonder day... Oh; what a wonderful; oh what a wonderful day... * Abby: Uh fellas, where's Roger? * Chip and Dale: I don't know? * Roger Rabbit: Now here's a ride that's just my speed. (Laughing) Rumbly in My Tummy (Everyone is eating some food from the Park) * Freddy: This food is so good, its making me hallucinate. * Peck: Oh yeah. So do I, Freddy. * Abby: I don't know about you, but this food is delicious * Leni: Totes. * Pig: Especially the veggie chili. * Otis: Hey look! (he spotted Pooh) It's Winnie the Pooh, wandering around Disneyland. * Cosmo: I wonder that bear's up to today? * Leni: Well you know Pooh Bear, he's always trying to get something to eat. * - * - * - * - * Abby: So who's want to go to Fantasyland? (All agree and they heading to Fanasyland) the Pooh and Kids Chorus Hum hum dee dum Hum dee dee dum I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, Time to munch an early luncheon, Time for something sweet the Pooh leads and Kids Chrous echoes Oh I wouldn't climb this tree if a Pooh flew like a bee the Pooh and Kids Chorus But I wouldn't be a bear then So I guess I wouldn't care then the Pooh Bears loves honey and I'm a Pooh Bear So I do care So I'll climb there the Pooh and Kids Chorus I'm so rumbly in my tumbly Time for something sweet (Instrumental) the Pooh and Kids Chorus I don't need a Pot of honey I'd be grateful For a plateful When I'm rumbly In my tumbly Then it's time to eat the Pooh leads and Kids Chorus echoes It's the tasteful thing to do Be it ten or twelve or two, For anytime is food time, When you set your clock on Pooh time the Pooh Bears loves honey and I'm a Pooh Bear So I do care So I'll climb there the Pooh and Kids Chorus I'm so rumbly in my tumbly Time for something sweet * Winnie the Pooh: Oh yes. (eating honey) It's A Small World * Otis: Hey, let's go to the castle. * Lola: It's so wonderful. Chorus It's a world of laughter, A world of tears. It's a world of hopes, And a world of fears. There's so much that we share, That it's time we're aware, It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. There is just one moon, And one golden sun. And a smile means, Friendship to every one. Though the mountains divide, And the oceans are wide, It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. '' ''It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. '' ''It's a small.... '' ''small.... '' ''world..... Making Memories * Timmy Turner: Man, this has been a great day here at Disneyland. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Otis: You know we should get something for the Farmer. * Pip: You mean like a life? * Abby: No something special. * Leni: Yeah, and we should get something for our parents too. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Wanda: Hey Timmy, you should also get something for your parents as well. * Timmy Turner: That's a great idea, Wanda. * Peck: So what are we stand here for, let's do some shopping and make some memories. (The Otis and his friends are all the store in Disneyland to make some memories.) Chorus Now we shoot whatever we see Night or day in color photography Candid shots are barrels of fun Taking pictures by the light of the sun Smile, hon, look at the camera Hold your breath and say cheese And with every single shot we take, We are making memories. Making memories, making memories Taking pictures is making memories Catching little pieces of times Making them yours, making them mine. Great vacations and celebrations Can fade away in a year. But when we're making memories, Happy days are always here. All around us Everywhere we look. Every moment that we live Can fill a picture book. Light and shadows Smiles and sentimental tears. They're a precious treasure We can cherish through the years. Making memories, making memories. Taking pictures is making memories. Catching little pieces of times Making them yours, making them mine. Great vacations and celebrations Can fade away in a year. Cause when we're making memories,'' Happy days are always here. Happy days are always here! Look at the birdie! Grim Grinning Ghosts * '''Kid at park: her brother at the Haunted Mansion's gate Boy, this place is creepy. * Brother: Yeah. * Kid at park: to herself I wonder what weird things happen here at night. imagination shows four dead trees and some Disney villains dancing to "Grim, Grinning Ghosts" on the mansion's front lawn at night Lead When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a swinging wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Chrous When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restless bones etherialize Rise as spooks of every size Chorus As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize * Maleficent: Boo! Lead Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize If you would like to join our jamboree There's a simple rule that's compulsory Chorus Mortals pay a token fee Lead Rest in peace, the haunting's free Chorus So hurry back we would like your company * Brother: Danielle. Hey, Danielle! her on the shoulder * Brother: Let's go. The Character Parade * Lincoln: So what did you guys get? * Pig: I got this pocket mirror. * Lucy: Well you can't give him that. * Wanda: You gotta try better. * Lori: Hey guys. Come on! We're gonna miss it. * Pip: What is it? * Lori: There's a parade going on Main Street with Mickey and his friends. * Comso: That sounds like fun. * Otis: Come on. Let's go check it out. Chorus Line up at the curb, come on everyone. Hear the excitement, and fun has just begun. As your Disney friends come dancing down the street, This sure is a show that can't be beat. For music and color, and laughter it brings, Toes will be tapping when everybody sings. You'll hear shouts of joy as all your troubles fade At the wonderful Disneyland parade. (musical bridge) Line up at the curb, come on everyone. Hear the excitement and fun has just begun. You'll hear shouts of joy as all your troubles fade At the wonderful Disneyland parade! When You Wish Upon A Star * Abby: Wow what a day. * Lincoln: I know. That was so much fun. * Leni: Yeah, hey maybe can go Disneyland Paris someday. * Otis: Of course we can, Leni. But I thinks is time to go back to the Barnyard. * Abby: Your right, Otis. It's getting late, anyway. * Lori: Yeah, and our parents will be worring if don't get back soon. * Timmy Turner: But before we start to het back, we should say goodbye to Mickey and his friends first. * Luna: I think that's a good idea, Timmy. * Pig: Me too. (-) Chrous When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you If your heart is in your dream No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do Fate is kind She brings to those who love The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing (Everyone says their goodbyes) * Otis: Se-ya, Mickey! * Timmy Turner: So long! * Lincoln: 'See you later, Mickey! ''Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true (All the Disney Character went into the castle. Mickey and Minnie shares a kiss and Mickey sets off some fireworks as they both heads inside) '''Chorus Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true Your dreams come true! (The storybook closes) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts